


Out of Reach

by amandabeicker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Jill desaparece, la vida para Chris no puede ser lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Spoilers de _Resident Evil 5_. Escrito para la petición de de [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[**teniente_ross**](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/) por la celebración de los 15 años de _Resident Evil_. Publicado originalmente en la [petición de drabbles](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/3883.html?thread=41771#t41771) de [](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/)**umbrella_es**.

Un portazo, y todo el mundo sabe que ya está allí. Que Chris Redfield, que llega por enésimo día consecutivo al cuartel general sin querer saber nada de nadie, acaba de hacer acto de presencia.

—Chris, han enviado hoy el informe de…

—En mi escritorio —le espeta él. Sin dejarle acabar, sin molestarse en mirar quién es.

—Muy bien.

Chris esta intratable, y lo sabe perfectamente, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. No cuando cada vez que entra allí, se imagina la mesa de Jill desocupada (aunque no lo esté y un par de días después fuera rápidamente asignada a otro miembro de la BSAA). No cuando ella ya no está, pero todo (la vida, el trabajo, el día a día) parece que tenga que seguir igual, como si no hubiera habido ningún cambio. Y no es igual. No lo es en absoluto.

Se sienta en su mesa, respira hondo, se mentaliza. Pero entonces cierra los ojos, y vuelve a estar allí, con la mano de Wesker cerrándose fuertemente sobre su cuello y la luz de la ventana bañando sus ojos. Cegándole, ahogándole.

_¡No! ¡Chris, no!_

Su voz, gritando su nombre. Y Jill, acercándose como una exhalación y desapareciendo en una lluvia de cristales. Escapándosele de entre los dedos.

Cuando entreabre los ojos, mareado, aferrándose a la madera del escritorio, todo se llena de reproches. De “¿Y si…?”; de cuestiones que no le llevan a ninguna parte y que se anclan en su pecho como una carga de la que jamás podrá deshacerse.

Vuelve atrás, intenta cambiarlo en su mente. “Si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte…”, “Si se hubiera levantado más rápido tras aquel último golpe…”, “Si no hubiera…”… Jill estaría viva. Estaría viéndola desde aquel mismo lugar, ordenando informes o hablando por teléfono; saliendo juntos del cuartel general para tomar un café y (él) fumar un cigarro; quizá compartiendo susurros y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Y duele tanto que cuesta respirar. Dios mío, cómo duele.

Chris da un puñetazo sordo en la mesa, en un impulso primario que ni puede ni quiere evitar.

 

***

  
Claire llama por pura cortesía a la puerta de la sala (después de todo, es su hermana, y puede pasar a donde le parezca, ¿no?) pero, cuando le sorprende dando un golpe en la madera del escritorio, se queda helada en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Chris…?

Claire se imagina por lo que está pasando; no porque hablen al respecto (ni siquiera recuerda haber iniciado esa conversación alguna vez) sino porque, simplemente, lo _sabe_. Es consciente de que el problema tiene un nombre, como también sabe que es algo que no está en su mano.

Chris está enfadado con el mundo, y pocas cosas hay que puedan cambiar eso.

—¿No crees que ya has trabajado bastante estos días? — Claire decide ignorar lo que ha visto y opta por un tono casual mientras se adentra en la sala para correr las cortinas. Cuando el sol inunda la sala a raudales, Chris tuerce la cara en un gesto de desagrado, entrecerrando los ojos ante la claridad.

—Aún tengo cosas que acabar, Claire. —Él vuelve a poner la vista sobre el escritorio. Como si Claire no supiera que está pensando en todo menos en lo que está leyendo.

—Nada de eso— responde ella. Apoya los brazos sobre el escritorio, tapando descarada y deliberadamente el fajo de papeles. Chris siempre está cuidando de ella; por una vez, le toca devolverle el favor.

—Quita la mano de en medio.

—No.

—¡Claire!

Cruzan una mirada; molesta la de Chris, desafiante y juguetona la de Claire. Los rasgos de Chris se dulcifican a los pocos segundos, y en sus labios aparece una breve sonrisa, mientras niega con la cabeza a modo de reprobación.

—Venga, vamos a desayunar juntos —le pide ella, satisfecha con su pequeña victoria. Cuando él no da señales de moverse en absoluto, añade: — ¡Pagaré yo, ¿vale?! ¿Estás contento?

Y entonces, sucede. Él suelta una carcajada; una de ésas que son de verdad, que merecen remover cielo y tierra por verlas asomar en sus labios. 


End file.
